Crisis Ministerial
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Ha desaparecido una niña en un parque de Madrid, provocando la consiguiente alarma social. Pero no es una criatura cualquiera. Patricia Li, de origen chino y adoptada, es mágica. En el Ministerio, el asunto produce una crisis. Potterverso Sorgexpandido
1. Una Noticia Angustiosa

**Potterverso Sorgexpandido. Funciona como el potterverso y en eso se inspira en la creación de Jo Rowling, pero pertenece a la sorg-expansión española, la cual, junto con los personajes que la pueblan, son creación míaaaaa.**

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

**- La familia ****Fernández de Lama - Pizarro**, en opinión de Revitaa, la familia española mágica por excelencia. Está formada por **Alberto, el padre**, muggle total y profesor en la Escuela Técnica Superior de Ingeniería Informática de la Universidad Politécnica de Madrid; **Cecilia, su muy bruja mujer**, que trabaja como Letrada del Ministerio de Magia; y los cuatro muy mágicos tesoros de los anteriores: **Isabel** (12 adolescentes años), **Mencía** (superdotada intelectualmente, joven promesa del balonmano escolar muggle y a punto de cumplir 11); **Alberto** (7 alborotadores años) y la benjamina, **Cristina** (2 recién cumplidos plagados de precocidad mágica). ¡Ah! y **Pufo**, el puffskin amarillo mascota de todos ellos.

- **Cualesquiera parientes** de Cecilia y Alberto que deban hacer aparición.

- Bastante **personal del Ministerio de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.**

- Una **familia muggle** apellidada **Mendoza**. ¿De qué me suenan?

Y...

- **Verónica Li**: la oriental niña de los ojos de los Mendoza. Sobre todo de su padre, un tal Adolfo.

_**Mayo de 2010**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**UNA NOTICIA ANGUSTIOSA**

Cecilia finalmente había decidido poner en práctica la idea de su marido Alberto, así que estaba echando la arena procedente del patio del colegio que contenían los zapatos de su hijo en un tarro, dispuesta a medir cuánta cantidad era el niño capaz de traerse a casa en una semana. Alberto hijo había adquirido la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos nada más entrar y pulular en calcetines, olvidando completamente que existían las zapatillas y que, además, él, al igual que sus hermanas, disponía de un par. A Cecilia no le gustaba que sus hijos anduvieran descalzos por la casa, aunque el suelo fuera de madera y aunque Nadia, la bruja encargada de las labores domésticas lo mantuviera impecable, porque con cuatro hijos mágicos no se fiaba de lo que pudieran hacer aparecer por ahí. Pero Alberto hijo había cogido la costumbre de casa de su amiga Clara, así que bien poco podía hacer Cecilia... con una excepción: recordarle a Alberto que Clara, como buena niña, depositaba cuidadosamente sus zapatos en un mueble zapatero, mientras que él los dejaba por ahí de cualquier manera.

Y en esas estaba Cecilia, echando arena en un tarro en la cocina con la radio muggle puesta, cuando escuchó la noticia. Y los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

"_(...) la niña__, Verónica Li Mendoza, desaparecida esta tarde a primera hora en el parque de (...) tiene cuatro años y fue adoptada en China hace dos."_

- ¡Qué espanto! ¿Ha oído, señora? -. Comentó Nadia bastante acongojada.- ¡Ha desaparecido una niña! ¡Parece que la han secuestrado!

- ¡Ese parque está justo al lado de donde vive mi cuñada!-. Murmuró Cecilia mientras sentía cómo un escalofrío le recorría toda la columna vertebral. Aunque aparentara una calma fría, ella tenía cuatro hijos, y solo pensar que pudiera ocurrirles algo a cualquiera de ellos la hacía sentir vahídos. Claro que sus hijos no eran niños corrientes, eran niños mágicos...

- ¡Mamá!-. Mencía, la segunda hija de Cecilia, entró en la cocina interrumpiendo la divagación mental de su madre.- ¿Me ayudas?

Mencía se había roto un tendón del brazo derecho la semana anterior, de manera que lo llevaba en cabestrillo. Para sorpresa total de todos, una lesión de ese tipo ahora se remitía por el hospital de enfermedades mágicas a la medicina muggle. Al parecer, según explicaron los medimagos y sanadores, era mucho más rápido identificar perfectamente el alcance mediante una resonancia magnética y después operar con laparoscopia que estimar mediante el tacto, aunque fuera mágico, aplicar un ungüento externo y después hacer una rehabilitación mágica. Vivir para ver... Ahora resultaba que los muggles estaban más adelantados en materia de tendones...

- Tengo que recortar estas láminas y pegarlas en el cuaderno de Cono.- Explicó la niña. Cecilia tomó las tijeras que le tendía la niña y, antes de empezar a hacer nada, no pudo evitar darle un beso. A continuación, tras suspirar, empezó a recortar cuidadosamente. La naturaleza mágica de Mencía se manifestaba en que su lesión se estaba curando a velocidad de vértigo, pero eso no implicaba que no tuviera que manejarse como si fuera manca. Ni siquiera la magia solventaba aquello, y aunque sólo tenía diez años Cecilia sospechaba que si le hubiera ocurrido a ella, con toda su experiencia y su capacidad, también habría tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de los demás, al menos de vez en cuando. La niña, mientras su madre reflexionaba sobre todo aquello, había extendido cuidadosamente el cuaderno de Conocimiento del Medio abierto sobre la amplia mesa de la cocina y desplegado el estuche, un tubo de pegamento de barra, una goma de borrar que olía a fresa y varios lápices perfectamente afilados.

- ¡Mamáaaa! ¡Mira lo que sabe hacer Cristina! – Alberto, su único hijo varón y el tercero de su lote de cuatro, entró corriendo en la cocina con las manos cargadas de muñequitos. Detrás de él, riendo muy contenta, venía la benjamina, dos años cumplidos el mes anterior. Alberto colocó cuidadosamente los muñequitos sobre la mesita pequeña que tenían para ella en la cocina, todos perfectamente alineados a lo largo del borde. Había un par de gormittis, un dragón al que le faltaba un ala, un Bob Esponja y un Patricio Estrella, tres muñecos de Lego de esos de hasta cinco años y un ser indefinido que le tocó a alguno en un huevo Kinder Sorpresa.

-¡Haz magia, Cristina! – Animó el niño a su hermana. Y Cristina, sin hacerse de rogar ni una vez, extendió la manita.

- ¡Talta! ¡Talta! ¡Talta!

Y los muñequitos fueron cayendo al suelo tras saltar de la mesa, al son de la magia sin varita de la criatura.

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Nadia emocionada.- ¡Eres una gran brujita!

Cristina palmoteó feliz mirándolos uno por uno para comprobar que también aplaudían. Cecilia la cogió en brazos y la besó repetidamente hasta que su hijo, que aunque fuera varón no era precisamente el menos mimoso de la casa, se le abalanzó abrazándose con fuerza a sus piernas.


	2. Una situación desconcertante

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UNA SITUACIÓN DESCONCERTANTE**

- Es la hija de Adolfo Mendoza-. Dijo Alberto padre horas después, cuando ya había regresado del trabajo y tenía un momento para hablar con cierta privacidad con su mujer.

- ¿La hija de Adolfo Mendoza? ¿Tu compañero del colegio?

- Y el que se llevó un bofetón tuyo por haberte puesto la mano en el trasero. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vive cerca de la casa de Inés y que lo había visto con una niña china?

- Ningún padre merece una cosa así...-. A Cecilia nunca le cayó bien Adolfo Mendoza. Tampoco a Alberto. Pero una cosa no quitaba la otra: nadie merecía pasar por semejante trago.

- No.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Cecilia llevó a Isabel, la mayor de sus hijas al Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas. La chica tenía doce años y en los últimos tiempos había crecido muchísimo, tanto que estaba casi tan alta como su madre, que era una mujer de estatura elevada. Venía quejándose de dolores de espalda y de que andaba torpe, tanto que Cecilia decidió llevarla al Hospital. Como no era un asunto directamente relacionado con la magia, correspondía a los medimagos de Traumatología, una Unidad en la planta baja que últimamente visitaban mucho gracias al problema de Mencía.

- Los niños tan altos tienen que reforzar la espalda, para que en el futuro no tengan escoliosis ni otros problemas... los dolores son posturales, convendría que hiciera deporte, natación por ejemplo.- Explicó la medimaga tras haber revisado una por una todas y cada una de las vértebras de Isabel.

- ¿Y lo de sentirme pato? -. Preguntó la chica.

- ¿Cuánto has crecido en el último año?.

- Pues...

- Seguramente más de diez centímetros.- Aclaró Cecilia ante las dudas de su hija.

- La torpeza viene de que has crecido mucho de golpe y te tienes que acostumbrar a tu nuevo tamaño. Se pasa con el tiempo. Puedes vestirte.

Isabel se metió el polo blanco del colegio y estaba ya abrochándose la falda cuando escuchó asombrada lo que la medimaga decía a su madre.

- En cambio usted sí que tiene un principio de escoliosis.

- ¿Yo?

- Si. No hay más que verla caminar. Se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás. – La medimaga miró el reloj y a continuación un folio apaisado que descansaba sobre su mesa.- Ahora puedo verla porque tengo una hora sin pacientes. Si no le viene bien, tendría que pedir hora en Recepción y no creo que puedan dársela hasta dentro de quince días porque tenemos un congreso.

Cecilia en principio habría rechazado la oferta, pero entre los argumentos de la medimaga y las miradas escrutadoras que dirigía a su espalda, decidió transigir. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada urgente sobre la mesa de su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. La medimaga, como había hecho antes con su hija, repasó sus vértebras una por una.

- ¡Ay!

- Ahí ¿verdad?

- Sí.- Se quejó Cecilia entre dientes. Era el punto exacto en el que Alberto de vez en cuando tenía que masajear porque se le cargaba.

- Lo dicho. Principio de escoliosis. ¿Ha tenido muchos embarazos?

- Cuatro.

- Claro...

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Porque siendo usted tan alta, es lo típico que se haya echado para atrás durante los embarazos. Bueno, tiene arreglo. Le daré un volante de rehabilitación, porque se trata de que reforcemos los músculos que sostienen la columna. ¿Tiene pensado quedarse embarazada próximamente?

- ¡No!

- Bien, porque hasta que no tenga la espalda mejor, no le convendría nada...

- Ni cuando la tenga curada...- Murmuró Cecilia entre dientes. Como si cuatro críos todos mágicos no fuera bastante.

- Procure no cargar pesos, no tire de carros de la compra...

- ¡Tengo un bebé de dos años! ¡La tengo que coger en brazos y empujar su sillita!

- Entonces le daré una faja para que se ponga cuando tenga que coger a la niña... y en cuanto a su vida íntima, procure ser conservadora, no fuerce la espalda...

Cecilia salió del Hospital refunfuñando.

- Así que tu, que tanto te has estado quejando, lo que tienes es juventud. Y yo que venía de acompañante tengo una escoliosis y me llevo todo esto... ¡Anda que...!

- ¿Mamá? -. Isabel, que llevaba un rato con uno de esos ataques de vergüenza que les asaltan de vez en cuando a los adolescentes, no pudo aguantar más. Tenía que preguntar sobre el pensamiento que andaba reconcomiéndole las neuronas

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te ha dicho que no te acuestes con papá?

- No. Lo que me ha dicho es que me comporte de manera conservadora.

- Y ¿qué ha querido decir?

- Pues eso mismo, que no seamos creativos ni originales. Vamos, que me quede debajo y boca arriba.

- ¡Ah!

Cecilia y su hija entraron en el 3M, el metro mágico que las conduciría siguiendo la red muggle hasta la estación cercana al colegio. Isabel seguía bastante silenciosa, seguramente digiriendo mentalmente las palabras de su madre sobre lo que haría o dejaría de hacer con su padre. Una vez en el andén, Cecilia sacó el móvil del bolso y lo conectó. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas: una de su madre; otra de su hermana y dos de su jefe. Cecilia suspiró. Ya le había dicho con antelación, y recordado por escrito el día anterior, que llegaría tarde aquella mañana porque llevaba a su hija al servicio de medimagia traumatológica del Hospital. Decidió que no devolvería la llamada. Cuando llegara al trabajo, ya le contaría. Y ella a su vez colocaría sobre la mesa el calendario de sesiones de rehabilitación que le habían recetado para que firmara que tomaba conocimiento de sus salidas del trabajo, esas que iba a tener que realizar durante el siguiente mes y medio a partir de mañana mismo. A Cecilia en aquel momento no se le pasó por la cabeza que sería otra persona quién tendría que firmar su rehabilitación.

- Te han llamado de abajo.- Dijo el secretario cuando la vio entrar en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia.- Tienes que bajar inmediatamente al Gabinete.

- ¿Gabinete?

El brujo, visiblemente nervioso, la apremió.

- De la Ministra. Han insistido mucho en que bajes... creo que tiene que ver con lo de la niña.

- ¿Niña? ¿Qué niña?

- ¿No te has enterado? Ayer secuestraron a una niña en un parque de Madrid.

- ¡Ah, si!

Cecilia iba a decir que el padre de la niña había ido a la misma clase en el colegio que su marido, pero otra idea pidió paso en su cerebro y ganó la partida.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el asunto de la niña con nosotros?

- Todo. Se trata de una bruja.

Cecilia no dijo nada pero por dentro su cerebro funcionaba al mil por hora y su corazón aceleró el ritmo de bombeo. ¿Una bruja? ¿Habían secuestrado a una bruja? Una larga lista de preguntas fue formándose en su mente mientras guardaba el bolso apresuradamente en un cajón del escritorio, tomaba un rotulador y un cuaderno y salía disparada hacia la planta noble del Ministerio.


	3. El Gabinete de Crisis

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL GABINETE DE CRISIS**

-Pase, la están esperando.- Dijo una de las secretarias de la Ministra nada mas verla entrar en el antedespacho mientras señalaba con un bolígrafo la puerta que conducía al salón de reuniones del Gabinete Ministerial. En la pared opuesta había otra puerta que comunicaba con el despacho oficial de la Ministra. Cecilia asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaban.

En el interior había bastante gente reunida, sentados en torno a la gran mesa ovalada de reuniones escuchando a un hombre bajo de anchos hombros que, ayudado por una pantalla de power point, hablaba con un tono cuasi militar. El mago se calló cuando la vio en la puerta.

-Veo que ya está disponible, señora Pizarro.- Dijo la Ministra a media voz.- Por favor, únase a nosotros. El comandante López nos está explicando la situación. Puede continuar, Comandante.

Cecilia se apresuró hacia la única silla disponible mientras el brujo volvía a su exposición. En cuanto se sentó escuchó un levísimo chasquido. Miró hacia el tablero y descubrió que ahora tenía frente a sí un grueso dossier, semejante a los que manejaban los otros asistentes. Un cartelito vertical con su nombre también había aparecido. Abrió el dossier y lo primero que encontró fue un folio impreso cuya cabecera rezaba "Gabinete Especial Transitorio de Crisis", y debajo la lista de participantes. Paseó la vista por la lista con rapidez. Algunos los conocía, aunque sólo fuera de oídas. Por ejemplo, su primer Jefe, Eduardo Callejón, Director de Relaciones Internacionales desde ni se sabía la fecha. Pero la mayoría eran completos desconocidos. Incluído ese Comandante López, que resultó ser el jefe de los aurores.

-Hemos introducido a dos de los nuestros en la Policía Nacional. Nos tienen permanentemente informados de los resultados de la investigación. Todo apunta a personas de raza oriental, posiblemente chinos. Los muggles que estaban en el parque reportan la presencia de un grupo de cuatro, de diversas edades y vestidos de manera un tanto estrafalaria y además sin niños. Por nuestra parte hemos encontrado trazas de magia que podría corresponder con hechizos de corte oriental.

-¿Las fronteras? -. Preguntó un brujo entrado en años que a Cecilia le resultaba vagamente familiar aunque no sabía por qué.

-Debería contestar el Comisario García.

García, un hombre bajo y delgado con el pelo entrecano y un bigote de húsar, era el máximo responsable de Seguridad Mágica, cuerpo dedicado a las actividades delictivas que no implicaran magia que, por su nivel, entrara dento de las competencias de los aurores. Estaba sentado cuatro puestos a la derecha de Cecilia. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Blindadas mágicamente. Cualquiera que intente entrar o salir del territorio de la Federación por medios mágicos será detectado y pasará por un control. Las fronteras muggles están vigiladas por la Policía Nacional y la Guardia Civil.

El brujo anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna pregunta mas? – El Comandante de los aurores lanzó una mirada casi militar a la concurrencia. Cecilia tenía muchas, pero como había llegado tarde a la reunión pensó que era posible que ya las hubieran tratado, de manera que se calló para que no pensaran que los hacía perder el tiempo. Ya intentaría aclararlas estudiando la documentación.

-Muy bien. Tienen un dossier con toda la documentación. Les ruego que estén permanentemente localizables. Nos reuniremos cada dos horas. Nos veremos aquí a las once. No tengo que recordarles que están obligados a la máxima discreción con cualquiera con quien hablen.

El ruido de sillas arrastrándose precedió a la marcha silenciosa de los asistentes, unos diez según estimó Cecilia.

-Señora Pizarro, espere un momento.

Cecilia suspiró. La Ministra la retenía a saber por qué razón. Había llegado tarde al trabajo y encima en un día en el que había ocurrido algo excepcional y terrible y además no había contestado las llamadas de su jefe, que seguramente iban encaminadas a avisarla de que la máxima instancia oficial mágica requería su presencia.

-Quiero que se guíe por su buen juicio en este asunto y busque donde considere que debe buscar…- La señora Pinto, la Ministra de Magia de la Federación, la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos de golpe.

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna formación ni entrenamiento policial de ningún tipo.

-Para eso ya tenemos al Comandante López y al Comisario García. No le pido heroicidades, solamente que haga lo que usted sabe hacer.

-Pero…

-Este asunto tiene prioridad absoluta. Su jefe ya sabe que lo que ahora tuviera entre manos en Tributación queda aparcado hasta nueva orden. Tiene acceso a los archivos mágicos de todo nivel. Los Directores de Departamento colaborarán con usted. Tendrá asignada una persona de total confianza para asuntos administrativos. Busque, señora Pizarro, búsqueme los flecos de este asunto.

Cecilia salió perpleja del salón de reuniones. ¿Buscar? ¿Buscar qué? Ella era una letrada, una experta en Derecho Mágico. Para indagar líneas de investigación, buscar pistas y seguirlas y encontrar a la niña había otros. Pero ella… ¿qué demonios quería de ella la Ministra?

Caminaba cavilando sobre todo aquello, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando Nieves, la Secretaria de Internacional y probablemente una de las brujas más competentes de todo el Ministerio le salió al paso.

-¿Un café, Cecilia? – Creo que te ayudará a pensar. Y diciendo aquello chasqueó la varita e hizo aparecer dos tazas humeantes.

-¿Ya lo sabes todo?-. Cecilia la miró a los ojos mientras caminaban lentamente por un corredor desierto hacia su despacho. De alguna manera, aquella bruja se enteraba de prácticamente cualquier cosa que se cociera en cualquier despacho de la planta noble del Ministerio nada más producirse.

-Todo, todo… no. No me sobreestimes. Lo que si se es que no te va a dejar en paz hasta que no te fiche en su equipo. Necesita algún que otro Director competente.

-Ya veremos lo que piensa una vez pase todo esto. Me ha metido en un asunto en el que me siento completamente incompetente.

-Callejón me ha dicho que tengo que trabajar contigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces el café es parte de tu labor administrativa!

Nieves sonrió. Tiempo atrás, hubiera considerado el comentario de Cecilia como una salida de pata de banco. Ahora lo veía como un cumplido.

-No se qué demonios espera que haga…

-¿Sabes mucho del régimen legal de adopciones?

-Muy poco. Y sobre todo de oídas.

-Y muggle, supongo.

-Claro.

-Bien. Resulta que China no admite adopciones de niños mágicos por parte de muggles.

A Cecilia casi se le atraganta el café.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo creo que la Ministra quiere que indagues por ahí.

-¿Quieres decir, cómo pudo ser que a unos padres muggles les dieran una niña mágica?

-Eso creo. No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa. Como tu bien dices, no te va a poner a hacer de aprendiz de C.S.I., pero quizás sí a bucear en el papeleo, los resquicios legales… esas cosas que siempre se te han dado tan bien ¿Todo bien con tu hija mayor?

-¡Vaya! ¡No se puede tener intimidad en este Ministerio!

-La Ministra se preocupó muchísimo al saber que no estabas a primera hora. Nos hizo llamar al Hospital para averiguar si podía hablar contigo. Dijeron que estabas dentro de la consulta acompañando a Isabel…

-¡Oh! A veces pienso que el derecho a la privacidad en nuestro entorno vale bien poco. ¿Entonces eras tu quien me intentaba localizar?

-No exageres, Cecilia. Ella solamente te buscaba. Lo de la niña es cosa mía, no tienes por qué contestarme nada.

-Perdona, Nieves. Es que no termino de situarme con todo este asunto.- Cecilia, perspicaz, decidió hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Nieves se evadía de contestar su pregunta. Era obvio que la habían puesto al tanto del asunto antes incluso de meterla a ella.- Isabel lo que tiene es que ha dado un estirón tremendo en cuestión de un año… pero resulta que la medimaga dice que la que tiene un problema de espalda soy yo. Tengo en la mesa el papel con las sesiones de rehabilitación… ahora a ver cómo le digo a mi jefe que me firme eso…

-Vaya.

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a que pase este huracán.

Cecilia sintió una ligera vibración en el bolsillo y extrajo el móvil.

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Tengo dieciséis llamadas perdidas!


	4. Una auror entre la policía

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**UNA AUROR ENTRE LA POLICÍA**

Cecilia pidió a Nieves que se encargara de sus llamadas personales. Hasta se desprendió de su móvil para ello. Y eso que, con cuatro hijos, el móvil era casi tan esencial en su vida como su varita.

-Por favor. Les dices a todos que estoy ocupada. Salvo que pase algo urgente...

-Ya, algo así como un niño medio transfigurado o con una pierna rota...

-Cosas de esas, sí. Voy a llamar a ... a... a mi prima María, si. Creo que todos en realidad están llamando para enterarse de qué es lo que pasa con lo de la niña. Si llamo a mi madre puede intentar interrogarme con sus dotes periodísticas... María es un elemento mas o menos neutral... le encargaré que ella hable con los demás...

Pero Cecilia se encontró con que su prima también podía sacar unas habilidades más propias de un interrogador de la KGB.

-Mira, Cecilia, los que somos padres queremos estar tranquilos. Y es obvio que tiene que ver su condición mágica con este secuestro....

-No te pongas nerviosa. Pero comprende también mi posición. Yo no puedo decirte nada.

-¿Puedo mandar a mis hijos al colegio?

-No veo por qué no. Los míos han ido. Y te recuerdo que en su colegio hay cinco niños mágicos.

-Si, pero el tío José Ignacio salió de la empresa esta mañana diciendo que haría guardia por los alrededores...

-¿Qué dices?

-Que tu has puesto guardaespaldas. Por algo será ¿No?

-Mira, María. No tenía ni idea de eso que me estás contando. Es una iniciativa personal de mi padre de la que, reitero, no me había dicho nada.

-Pero...

-De verdad, María. Hoy tenemos aquí un trabajo horrible. Por favor, no me hagas perder mas tiempo.

-Está bien. Espero que nuestro ministerio actúe como debe.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos...

María colgó el teléfono airada. Cecilia comprendía su preocupación. María tenía tres niños de cuatro, seis y nueve años, y era lógico que estuviera preocupada. Ella también lo estaba, pero no podía hacer más. Decidió aparcar aquello de su padre rondando el centro escolar para más tarde y se puso a trabajar.

**xXxXxXx**

La Inspectora Pérez–Callejón llevaba media hora leyendo muy detenidamente el expediente sobre el caso Verónica Mendoza. Estaba sentada en la única mesa disponible en la ajetreada comisaría, la peor de todas, por supuesto. No disponía más que de un block usado y un lápiz para tomar notas y los demás policías la miraban con extrañeza y hasta cierta prevención.

A primera hora de la mañana, el comisario Valverde había recibido una llamada directamente de un despacho del Ministerio de Interior anunciándole que una colega se sumaba a la investigación. Era imposible que imaginara que la "colega" en cuestión era una bruja y por ende una auror.

La inspectora se había presentado poco después. Al comisario le pareció, como mujer, bastante poca cosa. Era baja, delgada aunque con hombros anchos, seguramente porque se mantenía en forma, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta su profesión, con un pelo largo muy rizado de un color tirando a pelirrojo oscuro y ojos casi negros. Iba vestida con un pantalón de algodón negro, una chaqueta de cuadros y una camisa blanca. La inspectora no llamaba la atención. Pero realmente, pensó el comisario Valverde, lo que importaba eran sus dotes como policía. Y en ese sentido, Rocío Pérez-Callejón le había causado muy buena impresión inicial. Sus preguntas habían sido pocas pero certeras. Y por lo que atisbaba de vez en cuando, estaba haciéndose un buen resumen de la investigación. Volvió a otear por encima del hombro de la inspectora con un vasito de horrible café de máquina en cada mano.

-¿Deseaba algo, Comisario? – Preguntó la inspectora levantando la cabeza del papel. Valverde le echó así, a ojo, unos treinta años. Iba sin apenas maquillar y llevaba las uñas muy cortas.

-Le traía café... no es gran cosa, pero es lo que tenemos...

-Muchas gracias.- Rocío le dedicó una sonrisa que dejó a Valverde sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que su entrenado sentido policial le llevó a hacer una pregunta tirando por lo profesional.

-¿Cómo lo lleva?

-Voy leyendo...

-Cualquier cosa, ya sabe... no dude en preguntarme...

-Pues ahora que lo dice, hay muy poco sobre el proceso de adopción de la niña.

Valverde se sintió repentinamente interesado. Era una opción que no habían considerado y sin embargo parecía bastante obvio. Los principales sospechosos eran orientales... Agarró una silla de la mesa contigua y se sentó frente a la inspectora.

**xXxXxXx**

-Hay un auror infiltrado en la policía ¿No? – Preguntó Cecilia al cabo de media hora. Tenía la mesa repleta de papeles, todos con muchos post-it de colorines pegados. Cecilia tenía experiencia nula en criminalística mágica y una ignorancia grande en cuanto a la regulación jurídica mágica en materia de adopción, así que de momento andaba tanteando cosas.

-Si. Rocío Pérez-Callejón.

-¡Rocío!

-¿La conoces?

-Claro. Es de mi edad. Íbamos juntas a clases de magia.

-Entonces sabrás quién es su abuelo.

-Eduardo Callejón.

-Mi jefe. Eso es. Probablemente por eso no lo han metido en esto.

-Ya... ¿tienes su teléfono móvil?

-¿El de Rocío? Si, pero no se si debes llamarla ahora. Estará en plena vorágine investigadora rodeada de policías muggles.

-No voy a llamarla. Voy a mandarle un mensaje.

-¡Ah!

Poco después el teléfono de la inspectora dio un par de suaves pitidos.

-Tiene una llamada. La dejo para que tenga tranquilidad... – Dijo el comisario a la par que se levantaba de la silla. La inspectora le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a sentarse.

-Es un mensaje. Contestaré más tarde.

Ante la mirada inquisidora de él, la inspectora esbozó una media sonrisa la mar de enigmática.

-Se trata de una amiga, una amiga del colegio... contestaré mas tarde.... podemos seguir con lo que estábamos.

El comisario Valverde volvió a sentarse y sonrió.


	5. Reunión de las once en punto

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPITULO 5**

**REUNIÓN DE LAS ONCE EN PUNTO**

- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero faltan cinco minutos para las once y tienes una reunión.

Cecilia levantó la cabeza de la pila de papeles y miró a Nieves con cierta desesperación. Llevaba prácticamente hora y media sumergida en aquel expediente farragoso donde todo eran cabos sueltos y tres cuartas partes del mismo eran materias bien de Seguridad Mágica bien del cuerpo especializado de aurores. Recogió su dossier lleno de post-its, unos folios para anotar y uno de sus _pilots_ y se levantó resignada.

-Sigo sin saber qué quiere la ministra que haga yo. Estoy tan perdida como un pato en un garaje...

En otras ocasiones, cuando había tenido que acudir al despacho de la ministra de magia de España y Portugal, había revisado primero si estaba presentable. En esta, en su lugar, se dio un buen trago de café antes de partir sintiéndose casi derrotada de antemano.

Llegó de las primeras al antedespacho, seguida de cerca por el Comandante López, el jefe de los aurores.

- Vayan pasando.- Era la lacónica bienvenida que la secretaria daba a todo el mundo. Y Cecilia entró en la sala y se dirigió a la misma silla en la que había estado sentada dos horas antes mientras el Comandante se ponía la chaqueta a toda prisa sin siquiera bajarse los puños de la camisa, que los llevaba remangados.

En cuestión de pocos minutos estuvieron todos los miembros del gabinete de crisis allí reunidos y sentados. Los susurros de las conversaciones entre algunos de ellos se acallaron de inmediato en cuanto la Ministra hizo su aparición.

-¿Estado de situación? – Dijo la señora Pinto sin más preámbulos. El Comandante López se levantó, carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

-Los sospechosos chinos van a ser interrogados por la policía muggle. Uno de nuestros elementos infiltrados ha conseguido que parezca que alguno de ellos tiene antecedentes penales. El hechizo, obviamente, acabará por desvanecerse, pero en tanto están retenidos y a disposición policial... el otro agente tiene instrucciones de participar en los interrogatorios.

-Gracias. ¿Situación de fronteras? – La ministra se dirigió ahora al Comisario García, el jefe del cuerpo de Seguridad Mágica.

-Sin novedades. Ningún mago o bruja ha salido de nuestras fronteras sin pasar por los controles.

-Bien. ¿Repercusión social?

Un mago canoso y despeinado se levantó pesadamente. Cecilia no tenía idea de quién era.

-Cada vez hay más alarma. Hemos recibido numerosas llamadas de padres preocupados y se ha enviado un comunicado a los medios de comunicación mágicos para que lo publiquen, instando a la calma. El texto se lo hemos remitido antes...

-Ya, ya... lo he leído. Bien. ¿Más? ¿Algún comentario?

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas. La ministra también paseó la vista por todos y cada uno de ellos. Cecilia tuvo la impresión de que detuvo la mirada en ella durante más tiempo que en el resto, pero no supo si era una percepción real o simplemente su subconsciente, que le repetía una y otra vez que ella era un pegote en aquel equipo. Sin embargo, algo la hizo hablar, aunque se arrepintió según abría la boca.

-¿Disponemos de algún mago o bruja de confianza que hable chino?

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en ella, y aunque tenía fama de persona fría y segura de si misma, Cecilia no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito intimidada.

-¿No basta un buen hechizo de traducción? – Preguntó el brujo que había elaborado el comunicado.

-Siempre es mejor alguien que conozca el idioma... – Contestó ella mostrando un aplomo del que realmente carecía. Y cierto cargo de conciencia. Llevaban tiempo persiguiéndola para que se apuntara a aprender portugués, y ella siempre lo demoraba porque le daba una pereza tremenda.

-¿Hay algún mago o bruja que sepa chino mandarín y que podamos incorporar a la investigación? – Dijo la ministra zanjando la cuestión del hechizo y haciendo a la vez que Cecilia olvidara sus cuitas con el aprendizaje de la otra lengua oficial de la Federación.

-Hay unos pocos ciudadanos chino-españoles. Ninguno trabaja en el ministerio, pero podemos investigar si son de confianza...- Contestó el Comisario tras consultar rápidamente un documento que previamente había sacudido con varios golpes de varita.

-Muy bien. Si no hay nada mas, nos veremos a la una. Y para entonces me gustaría que tuviéramos algo mas.

El tono de la ministra no era de deseo, ni de ruego. Era de orden, orden sumaria. Ninguno de los presentes había dejado de percibir el matiz. Se levantaron en silencio, recogieron todos sus papeles y emprendieron el camino de la puerta.

-¿Tiene especial interés en lo del traductor? – El comisario se las había ingeniado para ponerse junto a Cecilia disimulando mientras hacía con que consultaba un cacharrito que parecía un busca.

-Tal vez tenga que consultar el expediente de adopción de la niña. Y seguramente estará en chino... ya sabe lo que pasa con los hechizos de traducción...

-El chino es una lengua idiográfica. Creo que los problemas de meter términos fuera de contexto que aparecen con los idiomas como el nuestro pasan menos... en cualquier caso, la tendré al tanto.

-Gracias.

-No me las de. Si resolvemos este asunto satisfactoriamente nos podemos dar con un canto en los dientes.

¡Cuánta razón tenía! Pensó Cecilia. Y si ella salía medianamente bien de aquello, también tendría mucha suerte.

Volvió a su despacho frotándose los ojos, preocupada. Se cruzó con un compañero que la retuvo, muy a pesar suyo.

-¿Sabes que el gobierno muggle de España anuncia una subida de impuestos? Habrá que ver cómo nos afecta.

Cecilia, como jefa de la unidad de relaciones con la tributación muggle, era responsable de analizar las posibles repercusiones. Pero no estaba para esas minucias. Lo miró con expresión cansina.

-Roberto – Contestó al mago.- Procederemos como siempre cuando hay reformas fiscales. Pero ahora tengo mucha prisa, así que si me disculpas...

Y lo dejó plantado en mitad del pasillo, mascullando entre dientes algo así como que a veces parecía que los funcionarios de tributación eran extensiones de la Agencia Tributaria muggle en lugar de defensores de los magos y sus patrimonios. Cecilia se contuvo para no contestarle. Al fin y al cabo siempre fue una mujer práctica, y ahora no podía derrochar esfuerzos ni saliva con nadie que pretendiera mirar su ombligo en lugar del problemón que tenían encima.

-Tienes un mensaje de Rocío- Dijo Nieves cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. Tenía su móvil en una mano y una hoja con bastantes cosas escritas en la otra.

-¿Qué dice?

-No lo se. Es tu teléfono. Yo me he limitado a registrar la lista de llamadas y contestar a la familia, como me pediste. Por cierto, han sido el 95% de los que han llamado.

-Gracias. Dámelo.

Cecilia tecleó hasta abrir el mensaje. Era lacónico. "Ver red glu 12.45"

¡Porras! Pensó Cecilia. ¡La red glú!. Odiaba la red glú. Los magos españoles apenas tenían chimeneas en las casas. Esto se debía a que habían ido abandonando los entornos rurales para vivir en ciudades. Y las casas de las ciudades en lugar de chimeneas tenían, en su inmensa mayoría, calefacción. Por eso, aunque la red flú existía y era operativa, la mayor difusión y tránsito la poseía la red glú.

Según el saber popular muggle, cuando los tubos de una calefacción, sobre todo si es central, hacen un ruido como glugluglugluglú, o trontrontrontrontrón, esto ocurre porque hay aire en un circuito de agua. Y aunque normalmente esa es la explicación, en algunas ocasiones es un mago o bruja circulando. O una lata mensaje. Porque el sistema glú puede servir para intercambiar mensajes metidos en un cilindro de metal, del tamaño de una lata de refresco, de ahí que se llame "lata mensaje".

Cecilia odiaba la red glú porque, desde niña, la hacía marearse. Además, era fácil que en alguno de los codos de las cañerías una acabara golpeándose si no estaba muy atenta. Cecilia aún recordaba el moretón en el brazo cuando, a los cinco años, viajó con su madre a casa de su tía en Valencia en la red glú. Y aunque una "lata mensaje" no suponía que ella se metiera en la cañería, la manía ahí estaba.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Nieves.

-¿Puedes comprobar, por favor, si está abierto el sistema glú del despacho?

-Claro.

Y Nieves, que era muy diligente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el radiador varita en ristre. Estuvo hurgando en la llave negra que en teoría servía solamente para dejar pasar el agua y después apuntó con su varita.

-Apertura.- Murmuró en voz baja. Y un chorrito de vapor azul celeste salió por la espita.- Estaba cerrada, ahora está operativa. –Dijo entonces mirando a Cecilia.

-Ya me lo suponía. Odio la red glú.

Y Cecilia se dejó caer en su silla dedicando la enésima mirada cansina a todos sus papeles.


	6. El Plátano y la Lata

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL PLATANO Y LA LATA**

-Me llamo Juan Martínez Liu, y soy un plátano.- El mago que Cecilia tenía sentado frente a ella había sido remitido por el Comisario. Tenía aspecto completamente oriental, con abundante pelo muy negro y muy tieso y ojos rasgados. No supo estimarle la edad.

-¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Plátano. Es como nos llaman en China... quiere decir que somos amarillos por fuera y blancos por dentro... Mi padre es un muggle funcionario del Ministerio de Exteriores. Estuvo destinado en la Oficina Comercial en Pekín y allí conoció a mi madre. Ella también es muggle. Yo nací en Canadá. Trabajo en la editorial Palimpsestus, en revisión de textos, y confieso que, aparte del hecho de poder ayudar a recuperar a esa niña, me atrajo el saber que trabajaría con la hermana de Almudena Pizarro, la escritora...

Cecilia contuvo a duras penas el gesto de asombro. El mago medio chino medio europeo que tenía delante al menos no se andaba por las ramas.

-Bien. Entiendo que es bilingüe...

-Por supuesto. El chino mandarín es mi lengua madre tanto como el castellano. ¿Qué quiere que traduzca?

-No se trata exactamente de traducir... verá, al tratarse de una adopción en China, mucha de la documentación está en ese idioma, aunque también haya traducciones juradas... Quiero que usted se lea el original y la traducción, y si hay algo que le llame la atención me lo diga...- Y diciendo aquello Cecilia le tendió una carpetilla con los documentos que había ido seleccionando entre la maraña que había recopilado a lo largo de la mañana.

-Muy bien. Puedo empezar en cuanto quiera.

-Nieves le va a indicar un despacho en el que poder trabajar.

Juan Martínez Liu, alias "el plátano" saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que a Cecilia le resultó muy oriental y marchó tras de Nieves con la carpeta bajo el brazo. Ella suspiró, miró el reloj, se levantó y se fue hacia el radiador. Era casi la hora.

En efecto, poco después escuchó un estruendo a lo largo de la cañería que acababa en el radiador, seguido de un sonoro psssss que acompañaba a un humo de color violeta que empezó a salir por la espita hasta formar un cilindro del tamaño de una lata de coca-cola sobre la mesa auxiliar. Segundos después, el humo se había solidificado. Cecilia tomó el cilindro. Aún estaba caliente. Cecilia pensó que todavía en algunos edificios, sobre todo si vivía gente mayor, aún se encendía la calefacción central algunas horas al día. Lo observó con atención. Las latas mensaje podían ser de dos tipos: las que contenían documentos o las tipo teléfono, que tenían agujeritos en la parte superior, a modo de auricular, y en la inferior, que es donde estaba el micro. Esta era del segundo tipo, así que se la llevó a la oreja.

-¿Si?- Dijo con voz cautelosa.

-¿Cecilia? Soy Rocío. Estoy en una comisaría, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué novedades hay en la investigación?

-No mucho. Los muggles tienen a cuatro sospechosos orientales. Son magos. Mi compañero les ha bloqueado las posibilidades de evadirse. Tiene que haber al menos un quinto que tenga en su poder a la niña.

-¿Motivo?

-Yo creo que la adopción. He pedido el expediente. Mi compañero está haciéndose con él...

-Yo también he pensado que ahí está el quid. Cuando lo tengas ¿me enviarás una copia por lata? En chino, tengo a una persona bilingüe aquí trabajando...

-Estupendo. Tengo que dejarte...

Rocío hizo con que apuraba el último trago de la coca- cola, apoyada en aquel vetusto radiador lleno de polvo que llevaba por lo menos dos años sin funcionar. El Comisario Valverde sonrió.

-¿Buscas una papelera para tirar esa lata?

Rocío le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-La guardaré en el cajón. A la salida ya buscaré un contenedor amarillo...

El Comisario se sonrojó. La inspectora debía estar muy concienciada con aquello del reciclaje. Le pareció que había metido la pata un tanto.

-Ehhh...si... claro...

Rocío volvió a poner una media sonrisa y miró el reloj.

-¿Volvemos al trabajo?

-Claro, claro...

Mientras, en el Ministerio de la Federación Mágica, Juan Martínez Liu entraba en el despacho de Cecilia con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- ¿Si? ¿Tiene algo?

-No. Mas bien no tengo. Verá, todo lo que me ha dado es una definición sobre el procedimiento de adopción muggle en China...

-Es todo lo que tengo de momento.

-¿No sería más práctico mirar el expediente en concreto?

Cecilia respiró hondo. En el fondo, El Plátano, y es que no podía evitar pensar en él con el mote que se había auto colocado, parecía un tipo con criterio.

-Eso mismo pienso yo, señor Martínez. Y en ello estamos. En cuanto lo tengamos, se lo entregaremos...

Cecilia esperaba que con esa contestación El Plátano la dejara volver a su trabajo. Pero el mago siguió allí, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Algo mas le preocupa?

-¿Sabe usted algo de la Magia China? De cómo funciona, quiero decir...

-Pues, supongo que no mucho. ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que debería empezar por contarle algunas cosas...

Y sin que Cecilia se lo pidiera, El Plátano tomó asiento frente a ella. Cecilia respiró hondo y se dijo mentalmente que tal vez aquello no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

-Verá... a pesar de ser el país más poblado del planeta, China no produce precisamente muchos magos y brujas. De ahí que esté prohibida la adopción internacional de niños mágicos. Por otra parte, al ser un país muy antiguo y durante muchos siglos bastante aislado, tiene sus costumbres. No sería difícil para el Ministerio de Magia de China intentar recuperar a la niña por la doble vía.

-¿Doble vía?

-Legal... y digamos, oficiosa.

_¿Legal y oficiosa?

-Por la vía diplomática, alegando nulidad del procedimiento, por ejemplo. Y si eso no funciona, o simultáneamente, por la vía de contratar alguna organización de características... bueno, digamos utilizando un término muggle, parecidas a la mafia...

-¿Quiere decir un secuestro de alguna manera fomentado desde el Gobierno Mágico?

-Eso es. ¿Sabe si hicieron alguna gestión oficial para recuperar a la niña?

-Lo comprobaré.

-Bien. Entonces la dejo hacer la gestión. Ya me dirá...

Y con esas, El Plátano dio por terminada su reunión con la bruja, se levantó y, con otra inclinación de cabeza idéntica a la anterior, se marchó.


	7. Dos aurores en la comisaría

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPITULO 7**

**DOS AURORES EN LA COMISARÍA**

El Comisario Valverde miró con cierto recelo al recién llegado. Era un tipo alto y delgado, con placa en el bolsillo, que había oteado el panorama hasta fijar la vista en la inspectora García-Callejón y entonces, sin ni siquiera presentarle sus respetos como el jefe que era, se había dirigido resueltamente hacia ella y se había sentado en la silla del confidente. Los observó hablar oculto tras la persiana de tirillas que permitía aislar su despacho de paredes de mamparas de cristal de miradas indiscretas cuando era preciso. Durante un minuto o dos estuvo intentando descubrir atisbos de algo que no fuera un trato estrictamente profesional hasta que despertó de aquella especie de hipnotización y, sintiéndose ridículo, volvió a su mesa y sumergió la cabeza en los papeles que tenía delante.

Mientras tanto, los dos policías hablaban en susurros.

-Este es el expediente.- Dijo el mago extendiendo una carpeta. La bruja la asió y rápidamente la colocó bajo otra carpetilla que tenía sobre la mesa.- En cuanto a los cuatro chinos, están a buen recaudo, pero ya sabes que existe un plazo legal para retenerlos antes de ponerlos a disposición judicial…

-Sinceramente, Luís, espero haber encontrado a la niña mucho antes de que expire el habeas corpus.

-Yo también, pero no está de más tenerlo presente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo les has bloqueado la magia?

- Por 24 horas. Pero ahora mismo están privados de varitas. La policía los cacheó y las incautaron, aunque lógicamente no tenían ni idea de qué eran…

-Eso puede simplificar las cosas…

-En efecto. Pero nunca hay que desestimar al presunto delincuente…

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué hay de los que no tenemos localizados?

-Tengo un establecimiento sospechoso.

-¿Un establecimiento? - La aurora no pudo evitar dejar caer cierta decepción en el tono de voz. Un establecimiento podía implicar complicaciones adicionales.

-Uno de esos locales de Todo a Cien…

-¿Regentado por muggles?

-Exactamente. Por eso precisamente los he detectado. Los pobres tienen la memoria alterada. Sospecho que hay un sótano debajo del piso, una especie de almacén…

-Ya. Sabes que algunos establecimientos de esos lo que escondían en los sótanos eran talleres clandestinos repletos de inmigrantes ilegales.

-Precisamente por eso. Ya estaría habilitado para acoger a una o dos personas. Se trata de una niña demasiado pequeña para tenerla sola…

-Puede plantear problemas, si hay más muggles y alguno o algunos magos sueltos...

El mago miró el reloj.

-Se hace la hora de comer… ¿Te apetece que salgamos? Así podemos hablar tranquilamente.

-Me parece bien.

La inspectora se levantó de la silla, tomó el bolso y la chaqueta y siguió al otro auror por la concurrida comisaría. Antes de marcharse dio unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho del Comisario y asomó la cabeza.

-Voy a comer algo. Volveré en media hora, a lo sumo tres cuartos…

-De acuerdo…

El comisario casi no fue capaz ni de alzar la cabeza de los papeles para despedir a la inspectora. Pero sí pudo levantarse y espiar desde el mismo rincón tras la persiana cómo se marchaba acompañada de aquel tipo.

-Debemos contactar con el comandante.- Dijo Luís.- Falta poco para la próxima reunión del gabinete de crisis y debe informar a la Ministra.- Estaban sentados en un bareto, en una mesa apartada comiendo unos bocadillos. Durante el trayecto hasta el bar, no habían dejado de comentar en susurros las múltiples implicaciones que podía tener entrar en aquel almacén y, en su caso, recuperar a la niña.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tu? Yo mientas voy a preparar este este expediente para enviarlo al Ministerio.

El auror asintió y sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió a los servicios. La aurora sabía que desde allí contactaría con un móvil especial con su jefe. Ella continuó comiendo, masticando lentamente mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que hasta el momento tenían, y mirando de soslayo la carpeta. En un momento dado extrajo una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolso y se puso a anotar unas pocas frases con rapidez y una letra más bien mala.

Cuando su compañero regresó ella alzó las cejas interrogativamente. El asintió con la cabeza. Entonces ella fue la que se dirigió a los aseos. Efectivamente, había un radiador. La aurora comprobó que estaba sola y echó el cerrojo. Solamente entonces sacó su varita del bolso y dio un par de toques en el radiador. El sistema glú se abrió con su característico psssss.

Cuando estuvo completamente operativo, la aurora extrajo del bolso la lata – mensaje, la abrió y metió dentro el expediente que un rato antes le había proporcionado su compañero. También metió las notas. Esperaba que al otro lado de la red de vapores la destinataria de la información considerara el asunto de la misma manera que ella. Seguramente la niña estaba en aquel sótano, pero… ¿cómo sacarla sin llamar la atención? Y aún quedaba el por qué…

Segundos después, Cecilia leyó rápidamente la nota de pie, junto al radiador. La tenía en la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sostenía la carpeta. Sintió hambre y consultó su reloj. ¡maldita sea!, pensó. Ya casi era la hora de otra reunión del gabinete. Pero quedaban unos pocos minutos, suficientes para llegar hasta la planta sótano donde había una máquina expendedora de sándwiches, chocolates y galletas.

-¿Puedes dejarme un par de euros? – Preguntó a Nieves. No tenía ganas de andar sacando su bolso y rebuscando dentro. Tan estresada como estaba no recordaba si lo había revisado antes de salir de casa. Era posible que Pufo, el puffskin amarillo que ostentaba el título oficial de mascota familiar, pero que de hecho se consideraba "su mascota", se le hubiera colado dentro y ahora dormitara allí, entre sus papeles, su monedero y sus llaves. Y solo le faltaba echar mano del pompón peludo, que cuando se despertaba sobresaltado solía clavar sus uñitas como alfileres en lo primero que pillaba, que solía ser su brazo.

Nieves le dejó una moneda sobre la mesa sin decir nada y regresó a su mesa con con la carpeta que le tendió Cecilia mientras ella tomaba la moneda y salía a buen paso, con la nota en la mano. Aunque tenía necesidad de azúcar, la idea de que fuera la policía muggle la que entrara en el comercio, lo registrara a fondo y en su caso rescatara a la niña pasó como una exhalación por sus agotadas neuronas. Tal vez fuera cuestión de plantearlo en la próxima reunión, esa que estaba a punto de comenzar, pensó mientras apretaba el botón de la máquina y ésta dejaba caer un sándwich de jamón y queso y una chocolatina.


	8. Los Derechos del Menor

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

**DERECHOS DEL MENOR**

Cecilia subió a su despacho comiéndose el sándwich y dando sorbos a una coca-cola. Todavía quedaban diez minutos para la reunión, y una duda le asaltaba la cabeza.

-¿Sabes si ha habido alguna intervención diplomática china? – Preguntó a Nieves.

-¿Por qué iba a haberla, si la niña es española?

-Me refiero a la Magia China.

-Con menores de edad, desde el momento en que se adquiere la nacionalidad muggle también se adquiere la mágica. Esta niña, a todos los efectos, es ciudadana de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.

-Eso ya lo se. Pero podrían haber invocado algo... no se... ¿una nulidad del expediente de adopción?

-¿Una nulidad? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tiene un vicio de origen.

-Explícame.

-La normativa mágica china en materia de adopción internacional prohíbe la misma por parte de padres muggles. Es evidente que esta niña, por lo que sea, se les coló.

-Me enteraré sobre si ha habido algo, pero yo no he oído nada. Todos los asuntos de Internacional acaban pasando por mi mesa, ya lo sabes, aunque solo sea para que los archive. Y una cosa así habría sido significada...

-Podría haber quedado en un mero pase al Departamento de Interior...

-Pero Cecilia, reclamar nulidad de un expediente de adopción para devolver a un menor a su país de origen es algo muy llamativo... no se queda en un mero papeleo...

-Hmmmmmm

-¿Puedo saber qué estás pensando?

-Estoy pensando qué solución habría dado yo en el caso de tener sobre la mesa semejante cuestión.

-Cecilia, tu solución sin duda habría sido sesuda y sólidamente soportada, como todo lo que haces en el Ministerio. Por eso...- Y Nieves dirigió una mirada ostentosa al reloj-. ... no creo que vayas a averiguarlo en los tres minutos escasos que te quedan antes de la reunión.

-¡Vaya!

Cecilia se apresuró a recoger sus papeles. Cuando estaba en la puerta del despacho, a punto de salir pitando para su reunión, se detuvo pensativa y miró fijamente a Nieves.

-Sabes... creo que yo lo enfocaría por la vía de los derechos adquiridos por el menor... en fin, me tengo que marchar.

-Suerte.

-La necesitaré.

Nieves frunció el ceño cuando se quedó sola. ¿Había habido algún momento, en los tiempos recientes, en el que no había sido ella la encargada de archivar los asuntos de Internacional? Pues si, en diciembre, cuando se tomó unas largas vacaciones. Porque tenía sus días pendientes y porque después del incidente de la Feria de Magia Canina, del que Cecilia salió con una herida en el omóplato y una infección por escama de dragón que casi se la lleva al otro barrio necesitaba, sin lugar a dudas, desconectar del Ministerio. ¿Quién habría estado entonces...? ¡Ah! Ángeles Peral... una chiquita dócil pero poco crítica... una que se limitaba a archivar sin enterarse de qué iban los asuntos... ¡Ajajá! ¿A ver si entonces...? Nieves descolgó el teléfono con resolución.

Mientras tanto, Cecilia asistía a una nueva reunión del Gabinete de Crisis que estaba resultando bastante crispada. El Comandante de los Aurores había expuesto, muy tenso, el estado de situación de la investigación hasta el momento. Sin duda habían hecho unos progresos importantes, puesto que todos los indicios apuntaban a que la niña estaba en el sótano de la tienda de Todo a Cien. Se discutía, con bastante acaloramiento, si era pertinente intervenir de manera conjunta con la policía muggle o actuar independientemente. Cecilia observaba el debate sin intervenir. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía ni idea sobre si era mejor coordinar las fuerzas policiales mágicas y muggles o no. Las opiniones estaban divididas. Por un lado, el Comandante sostenía que era mejor actuar sin implicar a los muggles. De los que le apoyaban, destacaba por su vehemencia el brujo anciano aquel que Cecilia no conocía ni de vista. Con mucho tacto el Comisario de Seguridad Mágica, sin duda muchísimo más habituado a asuntos en los que los muggles andaban por medio, recomendaba prudencia. Y en el fondo, Cecilia lo veía, defendía una actuación conjunta.

-Quiero un plan de acción definido perfectamente para la próxima reunión.- Cortó la Ministra después de haber escuchado suficiente. –Comandante... Comisario... pónganse de acuerdo. Ustedes son los expertos.- Y sin mas, procedió a dar por concluida aquella sesión.

Cuando Cecilia entró en su despacho Nieves la recibió alzando una carpetilla verde.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que andabas sospechando que existiría. ¿Se te daba bien Adivinación?

-De pena. Un completo desastre. Tengo poca capacidad de abstracción... a ver...

No había muchos papeles en la carpetilla. Un documento en chino con traducción de cortesía que venía a decir que el expediente de adopción de la menor tenía un vicio en origen y pedía su revisión... una contestación muy estándar de Interior recordando que el expediente no era mágico, sino muggle, y a que efectos muggles era el Ministerio del Interior de España el que tendría que decir si era o no correcto... ¡Qué birria!, pensó Cecilia... y ¡anda! Un informe brevísimo en la línea que ella había pensado... era solo una hoja, pero con una concisión que hasta envidió venía a decir que, efectivamente, podía ser nulo en origen, pero que por encima del papel había un niño con derecho a tener unos padres, derecho que debía anteponerse a todo lo demás. Obviamente, el informe no había sido tenido en cuenta por el funcionario que redactó la contestación que finalmente rubricó el Director de Interior, pero sin duda era de lo más valioso.

-¿Puedes hacer una copia del escrito chino y su traducción y pasársela al señor Martínez?

-Una copia para el plátano, claro que si.

Cecilia sonrió. Había hecho un esfuerzo para no decirlo, pero era evidente que el señor Juan Martínez sería El Plátano por los restos. Iba a cerrar la carpetilla cuando la curiosidad la pudo y buscó con la vista el pie del pequeño informe por si constaba quién lo había hecho. Y constaba, vaya si constaba. Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Federico Aguado, ni mas ni menos.

Cecilia tenía mala opinión de Aguado porque pretendía que todos fueran tan casquivanos como lo era él. Ella había sido educada en un profundo respeto por lo que los demás hicieran con su vida privada, por lo tanto exigía lo mismo para la suya. No tenía nada que objetar si Aguado, o quien fuera, se acostaba o se dejaba de acostar con quién quisiera – siempre que la otra parte también lo quisiera, claro -, pero para ella era esencial que de la misma manera nadie objetara lo más mínimo de la que era su opción, que no era otra que una absoluta fidelidad a su muy muggle marido. Aguado ahora la sorprendía desde otra perspectiva, demostrando profesionalidad y sensibilidad jurídica. Respiró hondo y se recordó a sí misma que las personas tienen defectos y virtudes, y que aquel brujo no era una excepción.


	9. ¿Hacia dónde vuelan las meigas?

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**¿HACIA DÓNDE VUELAN LAS MEIGAS?**

En la comisaría, los policías interrogaban a los chinos detenidos con la ayuda de un traductor y la presencia de aquel inspector enviado por Interior junto con la inspectora García - Callejón. El Comisario Valverde lo observó con prevención. El tipo era como un fideo, no se quitaba la placa de la solapa de la chaqueta y se sentaba como retorcido, medio tumbado sobre la mesa y con un brazo aferrado de manera antinatural con el otro. Un tipo peculiar. Podría ser que lo del brazo fuera una secuela de algún… bueno, de algún lance profesional. Y posiblemente el inspector aquel también tendría algunos rasgos más propios de una personalidad descompensada. Pero claro, con lo que ellos veían todos los días, era difícil mantener los nervios en su sitio. De hecho, Valverde se reconoció a sí mismo, su mujer le dejó porque de alguna manera se llevaba las preocupaciones a casa. Giró la cabeza un instante para mirar a la inspectora, que continuaba en su mesa y hablaba por el móvil.

-Existe un papel que confirma que pidieron la nulidad del expediente de adopción…- Estaba diciendo Cecilia al otro lado de la línea.- Por supuesto, se desestimó. Tengo un traductor chino que dice que con la magia oriental no es descartable que si no se puede proceder por la vía legal se usen otras…

-¿Y todo eso te ha dicho un chino? ¿Ha hablado mal de su propia Magia?

-Es un plátano.

Valverde no podía oír lo que decía la inspectora García – Callejón. Y aunque veía sus labios daba igual, porque no era capaz de adivinar en ellos lo que decía. Nunca había sido capaz. Pero ahora aquella policía sonreía de una manera franca que le resultó refrescante. Y eso era mucho, dadas las circunstancias.

-Cecilia, siempre te he considerado muy capaz, pero nunca pensé que alcanzaras ese nivel de encantamientos como para hacer hablar a una fruta… - Decía la inspectora sin que el Comisario lo supiera.

-¡No es una fruta! ¡Es un brujo! El mismo me ha dicho que en la jerga china…

-Ya lo se. Ya lo se. Estaba bromeando un poco. Perdona, pero es que se me hace tan extraño que te hayan metido en esto…

-¡A mi me lo vas a contar!

-Mi compañero está obligando a esos chinos a cantar.

-¿Con la varita?

-No, con un flexo sobre los ojos bien abiertos y echándoles humo de cigarrillo y gotitas de suero de la verdad cuando los policías no miran… ¿cómo piensas que se podría hacer, si no es con varita?

-¿Cómo lo hace entre tanto muggle?

-¡Si lo vieras! ¡Parece un contorsionista!

Un silencio espeso se coló entre los dos teléfonos, hasta que la inspectora lo rompió.

-Escucha, si mi compañero averigua que la niña está en el sótano de ese Todo a Cien, y todo parece apuntar a que así es, la policía muggle montará un dispositivo para sacarla de ahí.

-Sabrás que por aquí se discute si actuar al margen o con ellos…

-Lo se. Pero, y en esto seguro que no coincido con mi jefe, ya está la noticia en la prensa muggle, y en esas mi opinión es que lo mejor es dejarles hacer… hasta que no quede mas remedio que intervenir.

-Tal vez no haga falta.

-¡Oh! Eso requeriría mucha suerte. Siempre hay alguien que ve lo que no debería, que escucha lo que cree que no ha escuchado pero sabe de sobra que lo ha hecho… y eso sin contar con que surjan complicaciones, como encontrar otros magos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cecilia?

-¿Qué?

-¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar, si la situación se pone peliaguda?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Estarías dispuesta a aplicar desmemorizadores, llegado el caso?

Se hizo otro silencio espeso que esta vez rompió una respiración profunda por parte de la otra bruja.

-Ya sabes que por principios soy contraria.

-Pero si fuera verdaderamente necesario…

-¿Qué es verdaderamente necesario?

-Eso lo tendrías que responder tu también.

-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? ¡No pretenderás que le altere la memoria a tu jefe!

-No. Mi jefe es terco, pero acaba entrando en razón porque tiene sólidos principios. Acabará transigiendo a actuar al alimón con los muggles. Lo digo por si, llegado el caso, tienes que estar por aquí. Para que no te coja sin avisar.

-Eso es absurdo. ¿Por qué iba a tener yo que estar ahí? No tengo ninguna preparación para el combate mágico real, ni para ese tipo de situaciones.

-No se. Nadie sabe nunca hacia dónde vuela una meiga… lo digo por la señora Pinto.

Cecilia colgó inquieta. ¿Por qué había dicho Rocío todo aquello? Era verdad que era un poco rara y especial. Había recibido como herencia de su abuela unas formas de hacer magia un tanto peculiares, de las que ella misma sabía bien poco. Pero recordaba a su bisabuela Amparo, tan viejecita ella, advirtiendo de que la magia de la mujer de Callejón era poco ortodoxa. Aunque nunca detalló en qué consistía exactamente eso.

Todo lo que ella sabía era que aquella señora, que ya había fallecido, había sido toda una personalidad dentro de la Tradición Celta… ¿La Ministra? Rocío la había mencionado. Cecilia sintió un sudor frío que le recorría la espalda. La Ministra de Magia, la señora Pinto, era una de las últimas brujas educadas por Tradiciones… y la suya era también la celta…

Mientras, en la comisaría había mucho revuelo. Los chinos habían confesado: la niña estaba en el sótano en compañía de una anciana. La habían confundido con la hija de un mafioso muggle y la habían secuestrado en un intento de ajuste de cuentas. Los policías se movieron deprisa, diseñando un dispositivo que permitiera el rescate.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó Valverde a la inspectora García – Callejón. Todavía no había nada decidido, pero era evidente que en algún momento acudirían al rescate.

-Claro. Me han designado como apoyo especial para este caso. Hasta el final.

Valverde asintió con la cabeza. No pudo añadir nada porque fue requerido por su superior. Se marchó con una mezcla de satisfacción e inquietud que no había experimentado en comisaría en su vida. Le satisfacía que la inspectora fuera con ellos. Parecía competente, serena y preparada. Le inquietaba que pudiera pasarle algo. El no lo sabía, pero la inspectora sí sabía lo que él sentía. Y a su vez, ella se sintió halagada.


	10. Crisis en el Gabinete

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LA CRISIS DEL GABINETE**

Cecilia estaba asombrada. En aquella reunión los ánimos estaban subiendo tanto de tono que, como poco, sentía vergüenza ajena. Y es que cuando el brujo vetusto se enteró por boca del Comisario de seguridad mágica de que la policía muggle preparaba la liberación de la niña puso en grito en el cielo y montó en cólera.

-¡Cómo es posible tanto nivel de descontrol! – Gritó sulfurado.- ¡Los muggles no pueden intervenir! ¡Es asunto exclusivamente nuestro!

El Comisario aguantaba los exabruptos con bastante impasibilidad aunque Cecilia pudo observar que cada vez estaba más pálido, más rígido y con las manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre la mesa, más crispadas.

-¡Exijo su cese inmediato! – Bramó de pronto el anciano, rojo como una granada.- ¡Esto es intolerable!

Cecilia mantuvo una expresión imperturbable, aunque por dentro se sentía como un barquito en medio de un tsunami. Aún así, su sentido de la responsabilidad le sirvió una buena dosis de tentación de intervenir. Aquella pataleta no conducía a nada y era totalmente inconveniente. Lo que procedía en esos momentos era tomar conocimiento del plan de los muggles, que había sido detallada y puntualmente transmitido por Rocío y su compañero infiltrados en la comisaría muggle, pero el Comisario empezó a hablar y la sustrajo de sus pensamientos.

-La señora Ministra sabe que dispone de mi varita.- Dijo mirando fijamente a la señora Pinto. Ella también permanecía impasible. Cecilia sintió otro sobresalto en su interior al constatar que tenía algo en común con aquella portuguesa que dirigía los destinos de la Magia Hispana desde hacía más de diez años y le embargó una inquietud interior de la que ya no se pudo librar en lo que restaba de reunión.

-Guarde sus palabras y volvamos al asunto.- Dijo la Ministra.- ¿Cuál es la intervención prevista de los aurores en esa operación de rescate? – Añadió mirando al Comandante de los Aurores.

Cecilia giró la cabeza para verificar el efecto que la decisión de la ministra había causado en la oposición, y comprobó que ahora el crispado era el anciano. Casi esperaba que se levantara airado y se largara, y sin duda estuvo a punto, pero un comentario al oído de otro sujeto le hizo permanecer en su sitio, aunque no le apeó la expresión de disgusto y el rictus amargo del rostro.

-En principio, formarán parte del dispositivo de rescate, en primera línea. Irán armados con pistolas falsas y participarán en un segundo plano, dejando el grueso de la operación a los muggles, hasta el momento de entrar en el sótano. Ahí uno de los nuestros acompañará a la policía, puesto que desconocemos si la anciana que acompaña a la niña es o no mágica.

-Supongo que habrá dictado instrucciones detalladas para el uso de la varita.

-Si, señora. Los aurores solamente la usarán si las circunstancias son tan excepcionales que así lo requieran.

Como había dicho Rocío, el Comandante de los Aurores era un poco terco, pero buen profesional a la postre. Aunque personalmente también opinaba que era mejor no mezclarse con los muggles, había antepuesto la lógica a sus puntos de vista subjetivos y se había coordinado con el Comisario de Seguridad Mágica.

- Muy bien. ¿Cobertura de prensa? – La señora Pinto cambió de tercio y se dirigió a una bruja que estaba sentada a la derecha de Cecilia, dos puestos más allá.

-La prensa mágica no sabe nada y de momento así seguirá hasta que se complete el rescate.

-Estupendo. ¿Algo más?

-¿Qué hay de la prensa muggle? – Se aventuró a preguntar Cecilia.

-¿Prensa muggle, señora Pizarro? – Dijo la ministra.

-Toda España, mágica o muggle, está pendiente del secuestro. La prensa muggle tendrá sus contactos en la policía, sus reporteros destinados a cubrir la noticia...

-¿Señora Laín? – La ministra ahora se dirigía a la bruja que había intervenido antes.

-Sugiero que se altere la memoria de todo periodista que aparezca por allí, hasta que la niña esté sana y salva y se decida lo que proceda.- Contestó la bruja.

-¿Señora Pizarro? ¿Qué le parece a usted?

Cecilia se sobresaltó en su interior. Tragó saliva, intentó ordenar sus ideas a velocidad de la luz y empezó a hablar.

-Optaría por dejarlos hacer su trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que he dicho antes. Hay mucha alarma social. La gente debe recibir el mensaje de que si se comete un delito sus fuerzas y cuerpos de seguridad actúan...

-Es asunto muggle...

-Los padres de la niña son muggles...- Y por primera vez en su vida, Cecilia recordó a Adolfito Mendoza, _alias qué guapito soy_, y no sintió ni indiferencia ni desprecio. Lo que sintió fue lástima y una profunda solidaridad cimentada en que ambos compartían las preocupaciones, los anhelos y las inquietudes de ser padres. E igual que ellos, millones de familias pendientes de un televisor, de una radio o del comentario de la vecina.

-Muy bien. Luz verde a la operación diseñada por Seguridad Mágica y Oficina de Aurores. Nos reuniremos cuando todo esto haya terminado, para festejarlo, espero. ¿Comisario? ¿Comandante? ¿Señora Pizarrro? Por favor, ustedes tres quédense unos momentos.

Cecilia no sabía de qué iba la Ministra. En realidad, no lo sabía desde que llegó por la mañana al trabajo. Casi era irreal, un mal sueño del que se despertaría sobresaltada mientras Alberto, con los rizos campando cada uno por su lado y las mejillas rasposas con barba de toda una noche le decía con un gruñido _¿qué pasa, Ceci?_ Pero no, no era un sueño. Aquello era la cruda y potrera realidad. Y no era nada tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué han descubierto sobre la niña? – Preguntó la Ministra cuando los cuatro se quedaron solos.

A Cecilia, aquella pregunta de la Ministra casi la tranquilizó. Al fin y al cabo, sobre eso sí había trabajado.

-La abandonaron en un orfanato en una provincia del interior, como tantas niñas chinas. No fue identificada como bruja por las autoridades mágicas chinas. Fue adoptada siguiendo el procedimiento muggle ordinario. Al llegar a España, el dispositivo mágico de detección de niños mágicos la identificó y registró. – Expuso concisamente.

-El año pasado tuvo numerosas explosiones de magia accidental.- Añadió el Comisario de Seguridad Mágica mientras sacaba de un portafolios varias hojas donde, Cecilia supuso, constaban aquellas manifestaciones mágicas en entornos no mágicos. Y se sorprendió de que se registraran tan concienzudamente. Su hijo Alberto debía tener un archivador completo, por lo menos. Y no digamos si estaban por familias, entonces la suya debía abarcar un armario entero.- Seguramente alguien mágico la observó en alguna de esas, lo comentó dónde no debía...

-Los chinos intentaron anular el expediente a principios de Enero. Se les respondió que la competencia correspondía a las autoridades muggles...- Añadió Cecilia, inquieta al pensar que ahora igual habría que tener cuidado con lo que se decía delante de los magos.

-Seguramente han recurrido a una Liga.- Intervino el Comandante de los Aurores. Cecilia lo miró atónica. ¿Liga? ¿Qué era esa jerga auroril?

-Para que lo entienda la señora Pizarro.- añadió el Comisario de Seguridad Mágica, que obviamente se había percatado de su estupor.- Son como tríadas, grupos de delincuentes de corte mafioso que operan entre lo legal y lo ilegal. Los chinos tienen cierta tendencia a acudir a ellos como último recurso...

-La situación requiere también una respuesta diplomática...- Murmuró Cecilia.

-Eso es. Pero de eso no se preocupe, ya se encargará Callejón.- Dijo la Ministra.

-Con las ligas chinas lo importante es lo que llamamos anular sin que se note.- Añadió el Comisario.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir exactamente? – Preguntó Cecilia.

-Que se tiene que dejar claro que han sido detenidos, por qué han sido detenidos, juzgados y condenados, todo ello sin que se note que son una liga y que el gobierno chino pueda tener algún tipo de participación.

-Me parece muy complicado.

-Por eso mismo está usted aquí.- Dijo la Ministra.

-¡¿Yo?

-Irá con ellos. Se ocupará de la prensa muggle y del representante chino que, a buen seguro, se dejará caer por allí. Y si se tercia, ya sabe, haga uso de su varita.

-¡Pero! ¡Yo no soy una auror!

-Eso ya lo se, señora Pizarro. El comandante y el comisario le darán las instrucciones pertinentes. Señores, señora, espero que cuando volvamos a vernos me notifiquen que este asunto tan desagradable está por fin zanjado.

Y con aquellas la señora Pinto disolvió la reunión. Cecilia sintió una bajada de tensión y un tembleque en las piernas, algo casi inédito en una persona como ella, que era fría y controlada por naturaleza. El Comisario de Seguridad Mágica debió percatarse de que estaba al borde de la lipotimia, porque la tomó del brazo mientras la acompañaba fuera de los dominios ministeriales de la Ministra.

-Creo que necesita aire fresco.- Comentó cuando estuvieron en el pasillo.

-¿Sólo aire? Tal vez necesite una buena dosis de la droga mágica mas fuerte que conozca... o un ataúd, porque esta señora igual me mata del susto...

El comisario sonrió mientras la llevaba junto a una ventana.


	11. Nervios Preliminares

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**NERVIOS PRELIMINARES**

-¡Pero! ¡Pero...!¡Me niego en rotundo a participar en esta acción! ¡Yo no soy una auror!

-No vas a participar en el rescate. Simplemente tienes que estar en el lugar para lidiar con los chicos de la prensa, algún funcionario chino que pasaba por allí... esas cosas. Venga, ponte el chaleco que nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Y si se escapa un hechizo? ¿O una bala perdida?

-Pues por eso precisamente te tienes que poner el chaleco protector.

-¡Esto es una irresponsabilidad tremenda! ¡Y una barbaridad!

-No te va a pasar nada. Creo que mas bien son los magos chinos los que tendrían que estar preocupados.

-¡Rocío! ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Tengo cuatro hijos pequeños!

Cecilia había protestado mucho pero lo cierto es que había obedecido a Rocío y se había puesto aquella prenda negra parecida a un chaleco anti- bala de la policía muggle que además de proteger contra las armas tenía incorporados una serie de hechizos de escudo.

-Te vas a quedar donde yo te diga, al resguardo, hasta que saquemos a la niña. Entonces te tocará lidiar con los periodistas y demás especímenes. La verdad, Cecilia, no se qué es más peligroso...

-Muy graciosa, pero que sepas que no me convences en absoluto. Esto es una temeridad por mi parte.

-No te olvides de apagar el móvil. Una melodía chillona en el momento más inoportuno puede ser fatal...

Aquello era una locura. Una completa locura. Cecilia dejó su teléfono en silencio y lo repuso al bolsillo del pantalón. Entonces alzó su varita hasta colocarla a la altura de sus ojos y la miró fijamente. La temperatura de la madera se elevó notablemente. Por alguna razón, sentir el calor de su varita en su mano le había proporcionado una inmensa sensación de seguridad desde que era una cría. De alguna forma estaba segura de le transmitía toda la ansiedad contenida que sentía, y la varita reaccionaba como diciendo "yo estoy aquí. Si tu estás lista, yo también". Era algo tan íntimo y personal que jamás se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Alberto. Cecilia se sintió reconfortada y ni siquiera recordó que, de sus dos varitas en constante uso, era aquella con la que menos sincronizada y sintonizada se sentía.

Intentó desterrar el pánico de su mente. Si algo le ocurría... No, aquel pensamiento no tenía cabida en esos momentos. No podía permitirse dejar crecer el miedo que le producía la sola idea de dejar a Alberto solo con la crianza de cuatro críos, encima todos mágicos, y embotar sus sentidos. No, eso no era una opción. Tenía que estar al ciento uno por ciento para afrontar aquello.

Cecilia respiró hondo y procuró serenarse. Repasó mentalmente todas las instrucciones que le habían dado: ella estaría en el pequeño puesto de mando de los aurores, a salvo en principio de cualquier peligro; si las cosas se torcían, debía seguir puntualmente las instrucciones que le darían para ponerse a salvo inmediatamente, sin intervenir para nada en el enfrentamiento; cuando sacaran a la niña y se confirmara que el perímetro era seguro, saldría para lidiar con la prensa de la manera que le pareciera más adecuada, según la marcha de los acontecimientos; si aparecía algún funcionario chino, tendría que venderle la versión oficial de que se consideraba un delito cometido por una banda de criminales, sin implicarles ni relacionarlo en absoluto con la condición mágica de la niña, y de alguna manera dejar claro sin provocar un altercado diplomático que no la devolverían. En definitiva, un plan nada fácil y repleto de incógnitas que se irían definiendo sobre la marcha. Se sentía agotada y desbordada, y eso que todavía no había ocurrido nada.

Rocío debió percibir algo, porque la agarró del brazo con afecto antes de echar a andar hacia la zona habilitada para desaparecerse. Cecilia acompañó a los aurores hasta el lugar, un barrio periférico en el que no había estado nunca, con casas nuevas y un gran parque. Cecilia sentía el sabor dulce de la adrenalina en la boca y el corazón acelerado. Se le vino a la cabeza entonces el recuerdo de las sensaciones que describía su primo Fer cuando en el mes de Julio se plantaba en Pamplona para correr delante de los toros, y concluyó que debía estar volviéndose majara. Decidió entonces fijarse en cómo habían preparado la zona y algo de calma volvió a su ser.

La policía muggle había hecho un trabajo impecable. La zona estaba discretamente acordonada, de manera que ni había un solo ciudadano despistado por los alrededores ni nada que llamara la atención escandalosamente. Miró el reloj. Eran las tres y media de la tarde y el plan estaba previsto para las cuatro, antes de que los niños salieran de las escuelas. El tiempo corría lenta pero inexorablemente.

_A menuco me ocurre que cuando tengo previsto un ritmo para una historia y éste por alguna razón se tuerce, retomarla se me hace cada día más cuesta arriba, aunque sepa lo que va a pasar y por tanto no padezca de crisis de inspiración. El resultado suele ser que cuando por fin me pongo a ello con el firme propósito de devolverla a su ritmo anterior y concluirla el primer capítulo me cuesta y encima me sale corto. Y es lo que le ha ocurrido a esta historia. Además, tengo un sueño tremendo... cualquiera que me "conozca" un poco sabrá por qué... ;)_

_¡VIVA SAN FERMÍN! _

_(Y de aquí a la gloria, chicos de la Roja)_


	12. Práctica y Principios

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**PRÁCTICA Y PRINCIPIOS**

Cecilia vio a Rocío hablar unos instantes con un tipo alto, delgado, desgarbado y completamente despeinado. Supuso que sería su compañero auror, por lo que no le extrañó que tras intercambiar palabras con la bruja se acercara corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

- Sígame, por favor.- Dijo el brujo sin entrar en preámbulos ni presentaciones.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Cecilia mientras echaba a andar tras él.

-Ahí, detrás de esos árboles. Es para que no nos vean. Voy a camaleonizar su varita.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras avanzaba con grandes zancadas.

-¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Cecilia con la lengua fuera. Ella era alta y tenía las piernas largas, y estaba acostumbrada a correr detrás de sus hijos pequeños, pero la agilidad de este hombre la superaba completamente.

-Es un hechizo de disimulo para que la pueda tener en la mano sin que la vean los muggles. Ya estamos. ¿Puede sacar su varita? Cójala, por favor, con naturalidad, como lo hace habitualmente.

Cecilia, respirando trabajosamente, sacó su varita. No sabía muy bien qué quería el mago que hiciera con ella, así que la sostuvo en alto, delante de sus narices.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora voy a echarle los polvos. – Dijo el mago mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y extraía un sobrecito de papel.- Parecerá que su varita es invisible.- Añadió mientras comenzaba a echarlos a lo largo del palo. Cecilia contempló atónita como su varita desaparecía delante de su vista.

-¿Entonces no es realmente invisible?

-No. Se está mimetizando con el entorno. Si se fija bien, podrá apreciar los bordes...

Cecilia frunció el ceño incapaz de ver nada de nada.

-Esto ya está. Siga cogiéndola así, como lo hace habitualmente, sin apretar, porque los demás verían un puño crispado...

Cecilia alzó la mano. En teoría, la varita estaba ahí, delante de sus narices, pero no la veía. La aproximó a los ojos y esta vez sí, tenuemente, pudo apreciar un poquito sus bordes. Suspiró.

-Y ahora volvamos con el resto. Ya sabe, no tiene nada que hacer mas que observar mientras la sacamos...- Y el mago emprendió el regreso al mismo paso apresurado. Cecilia aceleró para intentar ponerse a su altura.

-¿Van a entrar ustedes?

El mago asintió con la cabeza.- Hay una bruja dentro del agujero, con la niña. Tiene la apariencia de una anciana inofensiva, pero a saber si es real.

Cecilia no supo qué decir. Era el trabajo de los aurores enfrentarse al peligro mágico. Estaban preparados y entrenados, y habían asumido el riesgo como parte integrante de su profesión. Ellos eran quienes podían sacar a la pequeña Patricia de aquel agujero con las máximas garantías de éxito. Se colocó en el puesto de observación, con la varita disimulada en la mano, con la sensación de que la marcha del tiempo se había ralentizado.

A una señal, los policías muggles comenzaron a entrar en el local. Lo hicieron discretamente, sin armar jaleos. Tras los hombres de azul entraron Valverde, el comisario muggle, pistola en mano, y los dos aurores, ambos también armados. Cecilia supuso que lo que parecían pistolas en sus manos serían realmente sus varitas, camufladas con algún otro tipo de polvitos mágicos.

Los minutos ahora parecía que volaban mientras en el exterior esperaban, comunicadores en ristre, en completo silencio y prácticamente inmóviles. Tras lo que a Cecilia le pareció una eternidad, se escuchó una voz ahogada por uno de aquellos aparatos y el dispositivo externo se puso en marcha como una exhalación. Unos policías se dispusieron en la puerta del comercio para recibir a los detenidos, un matrimonio de edad indefinida que debían ser los dueños y que tenían todo el aspecto de ser muggles completos e ignorar lo que se cocía en sus sótanos, y la anciana, una mujer de pelo blanco despeinado y ojos tan rasgados que casi no se veían.

Detrás, un policía de azul llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Patricia que se aferraba a su cuello con las dos manitas. Cerraban la comitiva el auror, el comisario Valverde y Rocío, que llevaba la mano izquierda en el antebrazo derecho y una expresión contenida en el rostro.

Metieron a los chinos en coches patrulla que salieron disparados a comisaría para los interrogatorios y a la niña en un hospital de campaña donde comprobaron que no tenía lesiones físicas. Allí también entró Rocío.

Cecilia salió de su puesto de observación y empezó a caminar observándolo todo. Esperaba que algún mago chino apareciera de un momento a otro, y lo cierto es que no se hizo esperar.

Era grande, gordo y calvo. Si no hubiera tenido aquella expresión de mala leche, hubiera recordado a un buda benévolo. Llevaba un traje negro que parecía que le venía estrecho y una corbata también negra, y caminaba directo hacia el hospital de campaña. Cecilia apresuró el paso y le salió al encuentro.

El brujo, en principio, quiso evitarla. Pero ella insistió identificándose como funcionaria del Ministerio de la Federación. El chino entonces se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo, como sopesándola.

-Nos haremos cargo de la niña.- Expuso directamente.- Se trata de una ciudadana de la China mágica...

Cecilia abrió la boca dispuesta a decir que discrepaba, que se trataba de una ciudadana española desde el punto de vista muggle y por tanto de la Federación. Pero algo vino a su mente entonces.

-Estamos en un caso que afecta al Estatuto de Protección y Defensa de la Infancia Mágica, puesto que se trata de una menor.

-¿Usted cree? – Dijo el chino mirándola fijamente. Cecilia casi se sintió intimidada.- Que yo sepa, mi gobierno suscribió ese Acuerdo con una cláusula especial de preferencia de las leyes nacionales.

-Eso tendrá que discutirse en otro momento y con mas calma. Ahora prevalece el bienestar del menor.

-Mire, me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

El chino la apuntaba con su varita directamente a la frente. Cecilia supo que pretendía desmemorizarla, pero ella también era rápida. La punta de su varita presionó ligeramente sobre la sien izquierda del hombre.

-¿Sabe que es un delito el ataque premeditado a un funcionario de la Federación en servicio y en territorio nacional?

-¿Sabe que cuando acabe con usted no va a saber ni cómo se llama?

Cecilia sintió el sabor dulce de la adrenalina en la boca, su sexto sentido de percepción mágica totalmente alerta para responder en cuanto notara el más leve signo de una maldición.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que la magia viniera de otra parte. Retrocedió instintivamente al sentir el impacto mágico en el chino, que puso una expresión indescriptible. Cecilia se giró hacia donde su instinto le decía que había venido la magia y vio a Rocío con la mano izquierda señalando al mago. Su brazo derecho lucía un gran apósito blanco.

-¡Lo has...!

- No lo digas, pero si. Era o él o tu.

-Estaba pendiente. Habría puesto un escudo.

-¿Y? Habrías tenido que acabar desmemorizándole.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Eso lo se tan bien como tu.

-Bueno, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo...

-Si lo hubieras hecho mañana estarías de baja por depresión. Nos conocemos, Cecilia. Tu eres la de los principios. Por eso eres una letrada en lugar de trabajar con la varita.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tu eres de las que trabajan para que nuestra sociedad mejore, para que el mañana sea mejor. Yo soy de las que se encargan de que la gente llegue a ese mañana. Tu eres la idealista, y yo soy la práctica.

Cecilia no dijo nada. Tal vez Rocío tenía razón, y sus escrúpulos impedían que hiciera mucha más magia de la que realmente hacía. Pensó que reflexionaría sobre eso mas tarde, con mas calma. En ese momento, lo único que se le ocurría era agradecer a Rocío su pronta intervención. Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca un periodista mágico ya estaba por allí.

Rocío desapareció del entorno mientras Cecilia y el chino, que ahora lucía una sonrisa beatífica, explicaban que los muggles habían hecho un buen trabajo, eso si, siempre supervisado por los aurores, y que el bienestar de la niña era lo mas importante, y que la colaboración y amistad entre ambos gobiernos mágicos era sólida... etcétera... etcétera... etcétera. Las cosas que se dicen desde un punto de vista diplomático a la galería. Por alguna razón, el chino se ganó la simpatía y atención del periodista, que dejó a un lado a Cecilia para centrarse exclusivamente en él, cosa que ella aprovechó para escabullirse.

Al cabo de un rato, lo vio. Adolfo había cambiado mucho. Estaba medio calvo y bastante fondón. Y sobre todo, ya no se movía como si fuera el rey del mambo, objeto de veneración y admiración por todo el mundo mundial. Adolfo era un padre que había sufrido mucho en las últimas horas y que abrazaba a su niña como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. Cecilia observó que la niña correspondía al abrazo, y pensó que algunas personas sí que cambian y maduran, y tal vez Adolfo era una de ellas.

Y estaba pensando aquello cuando él levantó la vista y la vio. Besó en la mejilla a su hija, la tendió a su mujer, y mientras ella la abrazaba con fuerza caminó hacia Cecilia.

-Adolfo...- dijo ella.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Cecilia Pizarro, la mas guapa del colegio. Y señora de Alberto Fernández de Lama, porque imagino que seguís juntos ¿No?

Cecilia asintió con la cabeza.

-No has cambiado nada, Cecilia.

Ella no supo qué contestar. No podía decir lo mismo de él, desde ningún punto de vista. Fue él el que la sacó del apuro.

-Si estás aquí, debe ser por algo... y ¿por qué será que no creo que tenga que ver con el Ministerio de Interior?

-No te equivocas.

-Siempre fuiste especial. ¿Es por eso?

-Creo que mas bien es mi temperamento.

-Mi niña es cariñosa, abierta... o era, no se cómo le influirá todo esto...

-Os asesorarán. Tanto los psicólogos muggles como los medimagos. Y no me refiero sólo a este suceso, también a entender, si es que se puede entender.

-Debe poderse. Alberto era un tío inteligente. Si él lo hizo, no veo por qué yo no...

El deje era el del Adolfito Mendoza, qué guapito y qué listo que soy. La sonrisa era la de adulto que ha madurado algunas cosas. Cecilia también sonrió.

-¿Crees que le importaría que de vez en cuando quedemos para tomar unas cañas y hablar de eso? Estoy dispuesto a reconocer que en colegio era un completo gilipollas.

- Prueba.

Horas mas tarde, mientras una familia festejaba que todo había quedado en un susto, y las sociedades tanto mágica como muggle respiraban aliviadas con la confianza restablecida, una mujer baja y delgada pero fuerte oteaba desde la puerta de un bar de copas. No había mucha gente, por lo que fue fácil encontrar en la barra a quién estaba buscando. El ya la había visto y le hacía gestos con la mano. Ella se aproximó sonriendo.

-¡Cómo me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir!

-Así que este es el garito donde los polis de tu comisaría empapan en alcohol los avatares del servicio...

-Mas o menos. ¿Una copa?

- Un gin tonic.

Rocío sonrió mientras el comisario pedía la consumición.

-¿Qué estas pensando? – Dijo al verle la expresión risueña.

-Estoy pensando en una amiga. Una completa idealista. Creo que mañana la llamaré por teléfono.

-Vaya, qué cosa más rara...

-Bueno, no vamos a hablar de crímenes todo el tiempo ¿No? Solo el 75%, si te parece.

Valverde se echó a reír. Pasaron una larga velada hablando, muy cómodos, el poli y la auror. Aunque él no sabía lo que era eso. Todavía.


	13. Epílogo

**CRISIS MINISTERIAL**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**EPÍLOGO**

La única concesión que se hizo Cecilia después de un día tan ajetreado fue marcharse directamente a su casa sin pasar por el Ministerio. Bastante le habían encasquetado como para encima volver por allí a dar el parte, eso ya lo haría al día siguiente. Eso si, telefoneó a Nieves, que seguía al pie del cañón sin levantarse de su silla casi ni para ir al baño. También llamó a su madre, a su prima María y a su hermana, que fueron las agraciadas entres una larga lista de llamadas familiares, con el encargo de que transmitieran un mensaje de tranquilidad al resto. Y a su madre también le encargó tener una larga charla con su padre sobre eso de "vigilar" el colegio de los niños. Finalmente, le explicó someramente a Alberto cómo había sido su día.

En el portal de su casa, mientras esperaba el ascensor, se sintió terriblemente cansada. Mental y físicamente. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que no le dolía eran las uñas y el pelo. Y no estaba para pensar nada que no fuera simple, como apretar el botón de su piso o meter la llave en la cerradura.

-¡Nadia! ¿Qué hace todavía aquí? – Exclamó sorprendida al encontrar todavía en casa a la bruja cuidadora.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi trabajo.- Contestó ella como si tal cosa.- Cuidar de los niños de esta casa.

-Pero ya no son horas...

-¡No iba a dejar al señor con cuatro niños y una mafia mágica de secuestradores infantiles suelta!

- Gracias, pero no tenía por qué...

-Debería irse a tomar un baño espumoso mientras preparo la cena.

-Pero...

-Ceci...- Dijo Alberto.- Creo que en lo del baño tiene razón...

Cecilia transigió. Aunque de camino a su baño tuvo que sortear las preguntas de su hija mayor. Isabel, como buena adolescente, quería estar informada de lo que había pasado con su madre durante todo el día. Cecilia sintió no poder dedicarle más tiempo, pero estaba agotada.

-Mamá no quiere contarme.- Le dijo la niña a su padre.

-Mamá si quiere contarte, pero no ahora.- Contestó él.

-Me ha mirado como si estuviera pensando que soy una cría y me va a dar miedo, o no voy a entender...

-Te ha mirado como cuando está agotada y necesita recuperarse un poco para volver a sentirse persona.

Isabel se enfurruñó, poco convencida de las explicaciones. Alberto le pasó un brazo por el hombro constatando que su hija estaba casi tan alta como su mujer.

-Hija, créeme. Conozco a mamá desde antes que tu. Dentro de quince minutos saldrá del baño con mejores ánimos.

-¡Ves como me ha eludido! ¡En quince minutos no puede recuperarse si está tan cansada! ¡Es demasiado poco!

-Cierto. Quince minutos es poco para que vuelva a estar en forma. Pero suficiente para que su sentido de la responsabilidad doméstica como madre vuelva a tomar el mando.

En esta ocasión, Isabel no contestó. Y Alberto interpretó que le daba la razón, aunque a regañadientes, como buena adolescente que era.

Por la noche, Cecilia no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro cuando por fin se metió en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Ceci? – Susurró Alberto abrazándola. En la oscuridad, Cecilia sonrió. Era gratificante oírle preguntar así. A veces le cargaba muchísimo que la interrumpiera cuando estaba ocupada pensando o haciendo algo con la cantinela del "qué pasa". Pero hoy la reconfortaba.

-Mi compañera de estudios mágicos, Rocío, dice que soy una idealista. ¿Tu crees que es verdad?

- Si.- Contestó Alberto inmediatamente.

-Pues yo creía que era una mujer muy práctica...

-Depende. Eres práctica para lo que necesita que lo seas. Criar cuatro hijos requiere unas dosis de resolución práctica elevadas.

-No entiendo. Ponme un ejemplo.

-Imagina que fueras una de tus antepasadas y tuvieras que asistir un parto, y que la cosa se complicara de manera que hubiera que elegir entre salvar al bebé o a la madre. Elegirías al bebé.

-Claro. Sin dudarlo. Yo misma, si en alguno de mis embarazos hubiera tenido problemas...

-Ya lo se. Sin dudar hubieras gritado que salvaran al bebé. El caso es que Rocío seguramente hubiera elegido la madre.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro. Ponte en que la alternativa es dejar un padre con un recién nacido, de cuyo cuidado no tiene ni idea, y que además tiene que hacerse cargo de las tareas del campo, o del oficio que tuviera... Rocío habría pensado que era mejor dejar a la pareja junta, y que probablemente ya tendrían otro hijo.

-No habías incluido todos esos detalles en el enunciado.

-No. Pero da igual. Tu tendencia habría sido pro niño. Como has dicho, te habrías puesto en el lugar de la madre y lo habrías preferido porque tu ya has vivido y tu recién nacido no. Pero hay otro punto de vista, que es el de un padre solo con un bebé.

-Contado así, parezco yo la mala.

-No. Ninguna de las opciones es reprobable desde ningún punto de vista, incluido el moral. Se hace lo que se puede por ambos, pero si es insostenible hay que elegir.

-¡Pues menos mal que es teórico, porque me siento fatal!

Alberto soltó una risita.

-Ceci, tu me has pedido un ejemplo. Y tu sabes que se necesita que haya gente de los dos tipos en el mundo. Además, precisamente por eso tienes la profesión que tienes.

-Creo que me voy a dormir. No estoy para razonamientos morales sofisticados.

-Me parece bien.

**FIN**

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Eh, creí que estabas dormida.

-Casi, pero te noto moverte. Y eso no me deja dormirme.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Pues que casi estoy celoso de Mendoza.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué?

-Una hija mágica y ¡hala!, ya te cae bien y me lo encasquetas para tomar aperitivos. (_Dicho todo con cierto tono de guasa_).

-Una tiene debilidades. Tu tienes cuatro hijos mágicos y me caes muchísimo mejor que Mendoza. De todas formas, si no quieres, no hables con él... (_Dicho en tono completamente normal, como es Cecilia casi siempre, inalterable)_.

-¡Te tocó el culo! (_ahora el tono irónico de Alberto sube. Intenta parecer ofendido_).

-Hace muchos años. Y recibió un bofetón. (_Contestación de Cecilia en el mismo tono inalterable, que para eso es capaz de aguantar el tipo_).

- Merecido. Más que merecido. Deberías haberle dado dos. Y una patada en la entrepierna. (_Ahora Alberto está descontrolado y habla como si estuviera ofendidísimo. Y se lo está pasando pipa_).

-Alberto, tu llevas más de diez años haciéndolo prácticamente todos los días. Y no te limitas a esa parte de mi anatomía. Y no recibes precisamente bofetones ni patadas. (_Sigue en el mismo nivel de imperturbabilidad_).

-Alguna patada que otra, mientras estás dormida, sí que me he llevado...

-¿Será por eso que no me dejas dormir? ¿Para que no te de patadas? (_ahora sube ligeramente el nivel de ironía de Cecilia)._

-¡Por lo menos dame un beso de buenas noches, para que se me pasen un poco los celos y lleve mejor las patadas!

-Tu tienes morro. (_Tono muy serio_)

-Si. Dame un besito en el morro. (_Tono muy meloso_).

-Alberto, buenas noches.(_Tono muy, muy serio. Eso sí, seguido de un dulce beso. Llegados a este punto, ambos se durmieron profundamente en cuestión de segundos)._

**AHORA SI, FIN**


End file.
